


Какао

by LeeLana



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLana/pseuds/LeeLana
Summary: любить непросто, особенно в условиях магической революции
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein/Vinda Rosier
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || внеконкурс [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661065
Kudos: 6





	1. Не святая

эта часть фика написана по коллажу Lienin https://lienin.tumblr.com/post/612843062789652480/songs-of-love-and-death

После выполненного задания Винда никогда не приходила к Куини сразу.

Она долго снимала пальто, разглаживая на нем малейшие складки, сдувая мельчайшие пылинки, еще дольше устраивала шляпку на специальной подставке. Поправляла волосы перед зеркалом, заодно рассматривая морщинки возле глаз: они появлялись, как ни ухищряйся, как ни мудри с заклинаниями, настойками и зельями. Мыла руки, прижавшись лбом к зеркалу и смотря себе в глаза, по сторонам, на первые седые волоски в черной прическе – куда угодно, только не вниз. Не на розоватую воду, которая никак не становилась прозрачной, сколько бы мыла Винда ни изводила, сколько бы раз ни смывала пену. Вода все равно оставалась розоватой.

Винда прекращала мыть руки только тогда, когда на подушечках пальцев появлялись смешные морщинки. Она едва слышно вздыхала, мазала кожу кремом, вытирала тыльной стороной ладоней глаза, приглаживала волосы. Смотрела на себя в зеркало – вроде получше, чем до умывания. Одевалась в домашнее и шла к Куини.

Она знала, что Куини – не маленькая наивная девочка и не святая. Сложно быть той или другой, когда умеешь читать мысли. Люди – те еще проклятые создания, вовсе они не добрые и не милосердные. Они лгут, завидуют, проклинают, гневаются, жаждут всего и сразу и готовы ради этого продавать ближних, предавать и убивать. И Куини все это видела, все это чувствовала, все это знала. Она тонула в желаниях, ярости и похоти окружающих. Она научилась блокировать чужие эмоции, но вряд ли забыла о них, едва ли смогла смыть с себя чужие жадные, похотливые, презрительные, ненавидящие взгляды. Такое не забывается.

Куини не была святой и не была ребенком, но Винда все равно берегла ее как могла, как умела. Никогда не приходила к ней, не придя в себя. Куини незачем слышать ее злость, отчаяние, ненависть и вину, много вины и ужаса от того, что она творит. Незачем. По крайней мере, не в концентрированном виде, потому что избавиться от всего этого Винда вряд ли когда-нибудь сможет.

Куини всегда ждала ее. Сидела в кресле, кутаясь в плед, читала книгу, смотрела на пламя свечи, слушала музыкальную шкатулку, в которой крутилась маленькая хрустальная балерина, и всегда улыбалась, когда Винда открывала дверь. С пледом на плечах и чашкой в руке поднималась на ноги не спеша, не показывая, как переживала за нее, как боялась, что Винда не вернется.

Куини подходила к ней, обдавая облаком цветочных духов, прижималась лбом к ее лбу, сжимала ее левую ладонь, переплетала их пальцы и улыбалась ей в губы. Чашка парила в воздухе, едва заметно раскачиваясь.

– Я сделала тебе какао.

– Спасибо.

Куини гладила ее по щеке, проводила по волосам, заправляя прядки за ухо. Винда недовольно фыркала: она ненавидела гладкую, слишком прилизанную прическу, которая ей совершенно не шла, которая делала ее такой же, как все другие. Поэтому она мотала головой, чтобы прядь, выпав, опять вилась у лица. Куини снова улыбалась и касалась ее кожи возле уголков глаз.

– И ничего их не много. И они не старят. Ты красиво улыбаешься.

– Ты научилась понимать мой французский даже мысленно? – шептала Винда, тоже в губы, согревая Куини своим теплом, хотя саму ее немного знобило. Плед стекал с одного плеча Куини и обнимал Винду.

– Всегда понимала.

Винда улыбалась и едва слышно вздыхала, не желая отпускать от себя Куини, но ноги ужасно гудели от усталости. Куини понимала ее без слов:

– Давай все-таки сядем.

Они, не размыкая рук, устраивались у спинки дивана, прижимали колени к груди, наступая друг дружке на ноги и тихонько ойкая. Укутывались пледом, предварительно расширив его заклинанием, превратив в почти прозрачную паутинку. Но это было неважно, потому что у Куини всегда было тепло, дрова в камине весело трещали и расцвечивали ночь яркими искрами.

Они пили какао по очереди, касаясь кружки губами и оставляя на ее боках следы пальцев – бледные, розоватые, почти незаметные в полутьме. Винда сначала боялась, что Куини, заметив кровавые пятна, бросит ее, исчезнет из ее жизни. Но та клала свои пальцы точно на то место, где мгновение назад были пальцы Винды, спокойно, уверенно, ничуть не сомневаясь и крепко сжимая кружку.

– Спасибо, – серьезно говорила Винда, каждый раз добавляя лишнее, ненужное, но очень теплое: – За какао.

Куини улыбалась и опускала голову ей на плечо, довольно вздыхала и крепко сжимала ее ладонь.

Она не была святой, но Винда иногда думала, что готова на нее молиться.


	2. Не ведьма

Куини умела проникать в сознание людей и видеть там размытые, неясные картины мыслей, воспоминаний, желаний. Иногда это мешало, потому что противоречило тому, что люди говорили. Иногда помогало, потому что показывало их истинные намерения. Но чаще всего утомляло, как и любой отвлекающий шум, от которого нельзя избавиться. Куини со временем привыкла к нему, научилась не замечать.

Но в последнее время она опять стала прислушиваться к окружающим из-за одного имени в чужих мыслях. Не своего: она давно знала, что о ней думают, и ей было неинтересно – нет, из-за другого имени. Винды.

Почти для всего мира Винда, как и все сторонники Гриндевальда, была преступницей. Ее разыскивали, за ее голову обещали большие деньги. Ее боялись, и не без повода – Винда могла, и глазом не моргнув, применить запрещенное заклинание, если того требовали обстоятельства. Перед ней заискивали, надеясь, что она замолвит за них словечко перед Гриндевальдом. Самые умные и дальновидные с ней считались, уважая, и не рисковали обманывать, понимая, что правда в таких случаях будет намного выгоднее лжи. И в этом они были правы.

Но и среди своих не было единства и доверия.

Криденс считал Розье ведьмой. Конечно, он знал, что все в Нурменгарде – колдуны и колдуньи, и он сам тоже колдун, но Винду считал такой ведьмой, какими их описывают в страшных сказках и средневековых немажеских легендах. Поначалу он даже искал в замке черного кота или сову, которые могли быть ее фамильярами, и первое время пугался, когда прилетала очередная птица с письмом или запиской. И на зелья всегда посматривал с подозрением, и даже на кухню лишний раз после того раза не заходил, боясь черного колдовства и сглаза, а они всего лишь согревались абсентом. Ну хоть на стоящие возле черного входа метлы не подумал, что на них Куини и Винда летают в полнолуние на шабаш. А ведь это была почти правда.

Краффт вслух старался не упоминать имя Винды без необходимости, но в мыслях иначе как пиковой дамой не называл. Смертельно боялся ее сглаза и несчастий, которые она может принести, поэтому отводил взгляд, плевал через плечо, когда думал, что никто не видит, и крестился, при этом постоянно путая левую и правую стороны. Он никогда не оставался с Виндой один на один и тем более никогда не поворачивался к ней спиной. И никогда не играл с ней в карты, хотя любил это дело больше выпивки.

Гриндевальд называл Розье черной королевой. Галантно протягивал ей руку, подставлял локоть, иногда делал подарки и называл ее хозяйкой Нурменгарда. Но на самом деле считал ее всего лишь шахматной фигурой – пусть и самой сильной, но всего лишь фигурой, которую можно отдать противнику, чтобы обмануть его, улучшить свои позиции или же достичь победы через несколько ходов. Куини понимала, что ради великой цели никакая цена не будет слишком высокой, что они все – вот такие шахматные фигуры, кто сильнее, кто слабее, кто важнее, но все равно… Поэтому она как могла оберегала Винду от опасных заданий или сложных многоходовок Гриндевальда.

Получалось не всегда.

Тогда она ждала ее и надеялась, что Винда вернется к ней целой и невредимой.

А дождавшись, снимала с нее пальто и жакет, как тяжелые доспехи, в невидимых каплях крови поверженных врагов, целовала пальцы и пыталась согреть чашкой какао и своими объятиями.

Для Куини Винда не была ни ведьмой, ни спасительницей, ни жертвой, ни разменной монетой. Она была ее тишиной и покоем.

Она была ее.


End file.
